Stay Away
by holagurrrlxoxo
Summary: Your lies are bleeding through your teeth, your eyes, the only one thing in me, your promises never really meant a thing, but they float from your lips so easily... Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay away from me!
1. Stay Away

Stay Away -- Paramore

Your lies are bleeding through your teeth  
Your eyes, the only one thing in me  
Your promises never really meant a thing  
But they float from your lips so easily

Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay away from me  
Stay, stay, stay, stay away  
Stay, stay, stay, stay away from me  
Stay, stay, stay, stay away, away

It's my best at your heart  
The glass that rips your word apart  
Is it the guilt that keeps you up at night when your in bed?  
Well, you can sleep sound honey, I'll write you a check

Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay away from me  
Stay, stay, stay, stay away  
Stay, stay, stay, stay away from me  
Stay, stay, stay, stay away, away

I never was too good with goodbyes  
You made it easy when your glee presided  
With all the evil that you've provided  
You still put the "good" in "goodbye"  
in goodbye, in goodbye

Stay away, stay, stay, stay away from me  
Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay away from me  
Stay, stay, stay, stay away from me  
Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay away from me


	2. Your Lies

_Your lies are bleeding through your teeth..._

"Derrick, what was that!?" Massie shouted. Derrick stared at the cracked _M _brooch on the cold grass.

"Nothing." Derrick replied, dully.

"What do you mean, nothing?" Massie questioned. "I gave you that brooch. I thought, I thou-" Massie pretty face was dowsed by tears. The only thing Derrick could do to keep from apologizing, was to keep his gaze away from her. The face he had stared at everyday, the face he had loved, the face he had planted kisses on, and the face he had adored. Then it hit him. He really did love Massie Block. But he had made his mistake, and she was gone like the wind.

"You thought I loved you?! I cheated on y-" Derrick stopped dead in his tracks, and looked Massie in the eye. He could see all the pain, heartbreak, and hate in her eyes from everything he had done to her. "I didn't me-" Derrick quickly looked back down at the ground as Massie began to speak.

"You cheated on me?! You lied to me!" Massie cried. "I thought it was a rumor. I told everyone to leave you alone, that it was just a stupid rumor, but I guess it was all for nothing." Massie collapsed on the ground, crying. Her body shook, her eyes poured tears, and she cried. She cried for what seemed like eternity. Derrick just stood there, looking at the pathetic girl that he had called his girlfriend.

By this time the whole party had stopped what they were doing, and had crowded around the fueding ex- couple. Everyone began to scoot toward Massie, giving evil glares toward Derrick, the reason that the whole party had been ruined.

Massie slowly stood up, a bit wobbly on her Jimmy Choo's, but she stood tall and held her chin high. Derrick turned to face her, and quickly felt a pang of guilt. The girl had ruined her reputation, and it was his fault. Her head was held high, even though he had crushed her heart.

That was the one thing Derrick truly did love about Massie. If she was hurt, and she cried, but she always would act like nothing happened. She held her chin high, and stood tall. She was a whole lot strong that he was. He could barely stand to look at her.

"Come here, Derrick." Massie ordered. Derrick slowly made his way over to Massie, still keeping his gaze on the ground.

Massie engulfed Derrick in a hug.

"I'm going to miss you." Massie said quietly, picking up the M brooch, and leaving the party, alone. Derrick looked up after her and stared at what was about leave him forever. She turned back and gave him a pathetic look. He couldn't bear to look at her anymore like that. He grabbed his jacket, and hopped on his bike and pedaled away to his house, as fast as he could.


	3. His Eyes

_Your eyes, the only thing in me..._

Massie picked up the picture of her and Derrick kissing. She had uploaded it onto her iMac and fixed the color so it was in black and white. It was her favorite picture. You could see the smile in their eyes, the joy, and the pure happiness.

Tears dripped down her cheeks, and onto the picture. She slowly ripped it in half. She pinned the picture of Derrick on her bulletin board and stared at it. Even though the picture was in black and white, Massie could see his dark, brown hair. His piercing, romantic eyes. His eyes. The thing Massie loved most about Derrick. His eyes.

"His eyes, are the only thing in me." Massie said quietly, wiping her eyes. She tore her eyes away from the picture and slipped the one of herself into a lilac envelope. She began writing a letter to Derrick.

_Dear Derrick,_

_I really am going to miss you, but I will never be able to forgive you. You cheated on me, and didn't even mean to admit it to me._

_Meet me at the park tomorrow at three. We need to talk._

_See you then,_

_Massie_

She folded the paper in half and put the letter into the envelope. She wrote Derrick's name on the back and dropped into her Juicy shoulder bag.

Massie walked into her circular closet and pulled on an indigo David Meister crepe dress, grey tights and a black Juicy jacket. She slipped on a pair of black Chanel ankle boots.

"Let's do this." Massie whispered to herself, grabbing her bag. She grabbed Bean's leash and whistled to her puppy. Bean came trotting into her room, and nuzzled her leg. Massie hooked up Bean, and went outside, into the cold November weather.

Massie looked up at the sky. It was gray, with dark clouds engulfing the sky in darkness. A chilly wind blew through, forcing Massie to place her hands in her pockets.

Bean yelped.

Derrick was walking toward them, walking his English bulldog, Chase.

"Hey." He mumbled.

Massie lifted her chin, and continued walking down the cold sidewalk, completely ignoring him.

"Mass, wait up!" Derrick called, turning around, after giving it a good thought.

Massie picked up her speed, rushing Bean into a fast pug gallop. She heard loud footsteps following her, and gave up.

She stopped abruptly, and turned around. Derrick skidded to a stop. The two dogs began playing and barking at each other.

"So..." Derrick sighed. Massie stared at Derrick, making him look away, quickly.

Massie pulled out the envelope, and set it on the ground, placing his MVP pin on it. Derrick stared at it, not daring to pick it up, until Massie was gone.

Massie saw a tear hit the cold, pavement. She ignored it, and patted her legs. Bean jumped up, and Massie placed him in her arms. She placed a small kiss on his velvety head. She strutted out of view, leaving a very distraught Derrick standing alone on a cold, dreary day.


	4. Your Promises

_Your promises never really meant a thing..._

Derrick threw an Ever tee over his head. He grabbed a pair of dark wash Diesel jeans and pulled them on. He slipped into a black Armani jacket. He rustled his brown, shaggy, hair, and ran outside.

"I'll be back by dinner!" Derrick shouted, before jumping on his bike. He pedaled towards Ridge Point Park.

Memories flooded back into his body. Massie giggling, as he chased her around the playground. Massie sitting on his lap, and going down the spiral slide. Pushing Massie on the swings, and sitting on top of the monkey bars, talking aobut everything and nothing. Taking pictures together, and holding Massie wedding-style. He would remember those times for the rest of his horrible life.

Derrick pushed the memories away, and started to think about what he would say.

He saw the back of Massie's skinny body, sitting on the park bench. He hooked up his bike to the rack and quietly walked over to Massie.

"Hi." He mumbled.

"Derrick." Massie replied icily. She fixed her Juicy newsboy beret, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Why don't we go somewhere inside?" Derrick asked, standing up. Massie followed him towards the Starbucks across the street.

They took a seat on the barstools near the window.

"Why did you cheat on me?" Massie demanded, staring at Derrick.

"A dare." He said quietly.

"A dare!? So I'm just a game you?" Massie whisper-yelled.

"No! No, no! I swear!" He replied. The coffee crowd turned to look at the voice.

"Shh." Massie ordered, grabbing his arm and pulling him outside.

"Massie, I swear." Derrick begged, holding her hands in his.

Massie snatched her hands out of his grasp. "You promised you would never cheat on me. Am I not worth the time or work of keeping a promise?" Massie cried.

"You don't understand! I was going through a rough time." Derrick sighed.

"Yeah, must've been rough having the 'perfect girlfriend', who is 'the best' , and you'll 'never cheat'. Your promises never meant anything did they? Well, from now on all you promises will neve rmean a thing again!" Massie cried, ripping her hat off her head and running away.

Derrick sighed. How could he have been so stupid?


	5. Your Lips

_But they float from your lips so easily..._

"I am such an idiot." Derrick mumbled, rubbing his temples.

"Derry, what did you do?" Lydia sighed.

"Well, I cheated on Massie, because some friends dared me to." He confessed.

"That would explain it." Lydia laughed, taking a sip of her smoothie.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Derrick sighed, stuffing a warm, gooey, cookie in his mouth.

"Derrick, I think you know exactly what you have to do. You just want someone to feel bad for you, and treat you like a child." Lydia replied, rustling his hair, and walking up the stairs.

"Fine, you win!" Derrick shouted at his always right mother. He heard a laugh and scowled. Why was his mother knew everything?

"Go talk to her!" Lydia ordered.

"I'm going to!" Derrick yelled back.

"Now!" Lydia replied.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Derrick gave up. He slipped on his jacket, and ran out the door.

He continued running towards Massie's house. He ran and ran and ran. Running away all his anger. He really truly did hate himself for accepting the dare from stupid, idiotic Kemp, and kissing the random girl. He wished he could take it all back. But time wasn't going to forgive him, and take him back a week ago, to change his actions, to redo everything he had done wrong, and most of all get Massie back, his one true love.

He slowed down to a light jog and turned down Massie's driveway. He caught his breath and rang the doorbell.

"Hi, Derrick." Kendra greeted, smoothing her track suit.

"Hey, Mrs. Block." He replied, nervously.

"Haven't seen you around here in a while." She smiled knowingly.

"Yeah, well, um... Is Massie here?" Derrick questioned.

"Yup, she's in the backyard." Kendra directed.

"Cool." Derrick replied, walking around the back of the house. He jumped behind the bushes, at the sound of more than one voice.

"Mass, I've got something to tell you." A voice, Derrick recognized, said. Josh.

"Having to do with Derrick?" Massie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Josh sighed.

"Hit me with it. I'm over him anyway." Massie replied icily. Derrick cringed at what his ex-girlfriend had just said.

"Well, Derrick only cheated on you because Kemp dared him to kiss this girl, or break up with you." Josh quickly finished.

"Oh." Massie said quietly, placing her head in her hands. Derrick smirked at Massie. She would finally feel what he had been feeling for seven days.

"Massie, it's fine, don't worry about it!" Josh comforted, wrapping his arms around her.

"I need to talk to him." Massie sniffed, standing up, and walking towards the bushes. Josh waved to her, as she ran towards the front of the house.

Derrick quietly ducked down, but the bushes rustled.

"Who's there?" Massie whispered. She walked behind the bushes, just to where Derrick was hiding.

"Derrick!" Massie screamed, slapping his arm.

"Oh... hi." Derrick mumbled.

"I was coming to apologize to you! But I think you need to! You spied on me!" Massie screeched.

"I wasn't spying!" Derrick promised.

"These lies must just float from your lips!" Massie cried, running inside the house.

"What am I going to do?!" Derrick yelled at himself.

"I think you know exactly what you need to do." Josh sighed, patting Derrick's shoulder.


End file.
